Endings
by nurr
Summary: Do you believe in happy endings? [RoyEd, shonenai, oneshot]


**AN: **Okay, so my laziness suddenly went on vacation for a while and made me write some fics rotting in my hard drive. And please forgive me for grammatical errors or anything, and if it's kind of rushed but I'm just a human. I am not perfect! And my beta's computer and/or internet is not working or something like that, it's un-beta-ed. This is one of the longest story I ever wrote, minus the AN though... And I feel a little bit proud albeit ashamed, in a way. Now, on with the story! There's more AN at the end anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own FMA. If I did, it _might've_ turned out like this. And fear my suckiness. rawr.

* * *

Do you believe in happy endings? 

Now most of the people asked answers no, some maybe, and only few says yes. The reason for this/the majority of those who answered no is because some people have lived miserable lives and some were just skeptical of such things, not believing in fairytales (or convinced in them, seemingly there were just stories/fiction and nothing else) and such. Those who answered maybe were not yet sure if they do, not caring really about 'endings'. Now those who answered yes were confident that their lives will end happy, since they have finally found the 'true happiness' in their lives.

But for a certain blonde alchemist, he might just find out his answers.

* * *

It was a normal day out, as our little blonde alchemist, Edward Elric, walked towards to the office of his superior/commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang. He marched happily through the empty halls of Central HQ, with a big goofy grin plastered to his face. Today, he was going to go face the Colonel and resign from his post. 

Ever since, he finally found a way to bring his brother's body back (he kept the automail), and finally satisfied with his happy ending. And now, all he has to do is to end his happy ending by settling in Resembool once more or go to other places, and that means leaving the military. Sure he'll be sad, leaving the people that cared for him there, but he has nothing more to do. His purpose of serving the military is done, so now, he's going to end it.

For now, he'll just wait for what will happen.

Of course, he was expecting it to be the normal routine, in which Roy will tease him, him having a tantrum and stuff like that. But this time, he'll have what he wants in the end, since this might be the last day he'll be with them (if his resignation goes well, though).

He stopped near the doors of the office, holding the handle. _This is it,_ he thought as he took a big breath. Somehow, he felt nervous, like he did when he was interviewed in the State Alchemist Qualification Exam. All of this brings back memories but he didn't need to recall about past events right now.

He opened the doors and light flooded his vision. He squinted momentarily before looking at his surroundings. He saw the Colonel reading a newspaper while drinking coffee, near him was a stack of paperwork being neglected. _Typical._

The Colonel looked up from what his reading, and looked at Ed. For a brief moment, confusion was etched in the face of the small alchemist, finding it baffling that his superior hasn't made any comment about his height. Mentally shaking his head to rid of confusion, he shoved his letter of resignation on the desk of his superior. Said superior looked down at said letter for a few moments. He scrunched up his eyes, leaned over the letter to get a better view. After a few more moments, he was finally done reading the exterior of the letter. An unknown emotion surfaced in his eyes, before his face remained passive once more. Ed just stared, blinked and then finally said, "Well, now that's over, I guess I'll be going now Colonel."

Before the small blonde alchemist could even take one step towards the mahogany doors, a hand reached for his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait."

Ed looked back at the raven haired colonel. The Colonel's head was facing downwards, and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"What is it—?"

"Don't go," said Roy.

Not satisfied with his answer, Ed decided to repeat his question. But before he could say anything, he found himself suddenly forced forward, and a pair of lips crashed into his own. Ed found himself giving in to the kiss, his mind suddenly shut down with the kiss. Of course, with each passing second(more of moment) the kiss deepened, until Ed's mind suddenly worked and processed what was happening making him push back the other, breaking the kiss.

"What was that all about?" he said. Of course he wasn't angry, and of course he liked. He'd be lying if he said he didn't. But seemingly it was so sudden made him said that.

"I love you," said Roy. Even though it was bluntly said, Ed knew that ever since he kissed him. Unless of course he was fooling him. But those three words made Ed feel something, a new kind of feeling for the Colonel.

Love.

But it's kind of weird sometimes, that when a person does something that sort of says 'I love you' (obviously in love with you), you suddenly fall in love too. But then, that's how life is.

"I don't want you to go Ed," said Roy. "I want you to stay. You still have something to do here in the military. You still need to be with me."

"I love you too, Roy," said Ed and he crashed his lips once more to his newfound lover. Both kissed each other as if their lives depended on it. And of course, this lasted for a long time, parting just to breathe and kiss each other again.

And the letter? Laid forgotten on the table, of course.

Now, for him, happy endings are real since all of us do have happy endings. Such example is when we die. True that dying can be sad, but the truth is, the person who died is really happy now, free from of the suffering he experienced while he was still alive. In short, no matter if we live a happy life, miserable life, etcetera; we will always have a happy ending, regardless of not knowing the reason of how. Hey, not all answers are known, right?

Now, he was positive that he, too, will have a happy ending now that he knows someone loves him, and cares a lot about him. Someone that doesn't want him to go away in their lives.

What about you, do you believe in happy endings?

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I have no excuse for writing this. And yeah, I use the line 'Of course' too much but hey! I can't resist... XD I was inspired by a movie and the protagonist said a line with the phrase 'happy ending' and a plot bunny was born. Damn plot bunnies.

Now please review to make me feel better and not an idiot or more of ashamed of my story. Flame, comments, I accept them all! XP


End file.
